


Fool's gold

by TheGamerPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie
Summary: Leon won't stop endangering himself in stupid bets, which makes Byakuya, who's secretly in love with him, angry.





	Fool's gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genoscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Geno!

Byakuya: “You can’t possibly be serious about this”

Leon: “Why the hell not? I’m gonna be fine dude!”

**The two teens were debating Leon’s plans. The redhead was planning to jump from one ramp to another using Mondo’s bicycle.**

Byakuya: “What inept reason do you even have for doing this?”

Leon: (Worked up) “Mondo told me I wouldn’t have the balls to do it, and like hell am I gonna let him get away with it.”

Byakuya: “You’re completely unbelievable. Why would you do such a stupid thing for such an equally stupid reason?”

Leon: “What’s your problem anyway? Why do you even care so much?”

Byakuya: “You know what? You’re right. Why DO I care so much? (Storms off)”

Leon: “Sheesh. What the hell’s gotten into him?”

**Byakuya headed to his room, wanting to clear his mind of any… unnecessary feelings. Of course since this is Byakuya, he didn’t even spend a minute alone in his room before someone was knocking on it. Begrudgingly, he got up from his (extremely expensive) chair and made his way to the door.**

Makoto: “Hey, Bya-“

**Byakuya closed the door. Or at least, tried to, but the luckster was faster and jammed his foot into the doorway.**

Makoto: “Can, can we talk?”

Byakuya: “Fine. But only because you won’t let me rest until I agree.”

Makoto: (Sitting down) “Are you… ok? I saw what happened back there with Leon. Why are you so mad at him?”

Byakuya: “…”

Byakuya: “Makoto. You are, as much as I loathe to admit it so, a close friend of mine. That is why I am willing to trust you and tell this to you. But if you let anyone, _anyone_ know, you will incur the wrath of the entire Togami name.”

Makoto: “A-Alright, I got it. I promise you I won’t tell anyone.”

Byakuya: “I-I may hold feelings for that redheaded idiot.”

Makoto: “Oh. That… explains a lot.”

Byakuya: “He’s as stubborn as a mule and that’s a thing I find admirable for the most times. Usually people would just get out of my way as soon as I flaunted my family name, but he would never give in, like a fool.”

Makoto: “So basically… you like stubborn people?”

Byakuya: “…Yes, I suppose you could water it down to that statement. Still, there is a thing as being TOO stubborn. The fool could get himself actually hurt, all because he cares about the comments of that muscle bound moron in our class.”

Makoto: “I-I think he cares to much about the opinion of others in general. Look.”

**Makoto held up his phone to show Byakuya a text message he received.**

Mukuro: “If you’re with that rich, love-struck idiot (by the way tell him that Kyoko, Toko and I know of his extremely obvious affection for Leon), you might want to inform him that Kokichi Ouma bet him that he wouldn’t jump off of the second floor onto a trampoline near the Gym. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that.”

Byakuya: (Enraged) “He WHAT?”

**Byakuya stormed out of his own room, keys in pocket, leaving the luckster to have to stay in his room and look after the place. The rich teen arrived just in time to see Leon jump out of a window, land on the trampoline, bounce off of it, stumble in the air and land on the ground next to him, with his arm taking most of the force of the impact**

Leon: “OW! FUCK!”

**Both Byakuya and Kokichi ran up to Leon concerned, to the dismay of one of them**

Kokichi: (Distressed) “I-“

Byakuya: (Enraged) “Get the _fuck_ out of here.”

Leon: (Shocked) “B-Byakuya?”

**Kokichi nodded, and bolted out of the progeny’s sight.**

Byakuya: “I’m taking you to the infirmary. NOW.”

**Byakuya dragged the baseball player to the infirmary and took care of his arm in various advanced, medical ways.**

Byakuya: “Are you feeling any better?”

Leon: “Yeah, my arm doesn’t hurt as much.”

Byakuya: “Good. Now, what the everlasting hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have been seriously injured or even worse! And does a fool like you even have any idea what your actions are doing to others? You had me worried sick!”

Leon: “Wait, what?”

Byakuya: “…I. I meant M.E. Makoto Egg.”

Leon: “…”

“…”

“…seriously? Dude, not even I’m dumb enough to fall for that. You were seriously that worried about me?”

Byakuya: (Both petrified and annoyed) “…Yes, I admit it. As hard as it is for me of all people to say these kinda things… I-I do genuinely care about you. And not just as a friend. I genuinely admire you, your boldness and how stubborn you can be. To water it down to a commoner’s term, I like you Leon.”

Byakuya: (Ashamed) “Now, I shall take my leave, since I have clearly crossed a line.”

Leon: (Stopping Byakuya) “Dude, wait. I-I didn’t know you felt this way about me but… I feel the same way about you. Despite what your behaviour would seem others to believe, you don’t treat me like a nuisance and you actually listen to me, my ideas and my feelings and shit. And you’re always in my corner, whenever someone or multiple someones are against me. So uh… yea. I guess I return your feelings.”

Byakuya: (Surprised, blushing) “I… I…”

**The blonde looked around, making sure no-one would see them… and pulled Leon into a hug, which the red-head returned**

Byakuya: “While I would rather we not discuss this in public, I must admit…

(smiling) it feels pretty nice.”

**And thus, Hope Peak’s improbable couple came to be. While the two of them continued act like they did before, just with more time spent with each other, and more affection in the comfort of privacy, they ended up having a positive effect on each other, with Byakuya learning to loosen up and Leon learning to be less of a fool, and to have thicker skin.**


End file.
